


Adjustment

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re going to have rough days, Isa, but you’re also going to have good days,” Lea said. “And I’m going to be here for all of it.”





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: get away.

Lea watched with concern as Isa scrubbed the dishes in the sink harder than necessary, his hands red from the scalding water. After a moment, he walked over and placed a hand between Isa’s shoulder blades, gently rubbing. Isa sighed dropping the plate he had been working on back into the water. 

“You know we have a dishwasher for that right.”

“I’m aware, but it gives me something to do,” Isa said. “Something to focus on.”

The ‘other than the fact having my emotions back is overwhelming for me’ was left unsaid. Lea sighed softly and turned on the cold water. “At least cool down the water so you don’t burn yourself, Isa.”

Isa looked down at his hands in surprise. “I didn’t realize-”

“It’s alright. I know it’s been rough,” Lea said, rubbing between Isa’s shoulder blades again. “How about we go out tonight? Just you and me. We could catch one of those silent films, then maybe go down to the bistro for dinner?”

“I think I’ll be fine at home,” Isa said, shutting the water off and going back to vigorously scrubbing the dishes. 

“Isa, I worry about you,” Lea said. “I keep watching you throw yourself into all of this work, and I don’t want to see you run yourself down.”

“I just can’t deal with these emotions,” Isa snapped, tossing the dish into his hand a little too hard into the other side of the sink making it shatter. Isa stared at it for a long moment before letting out a sob and covering his face with his hands. “It’s too much, Lea. I’ve felt nothing for so long, and now everything comes rushing back and I feel everything and I just can’t handle it.”

Lea gently tugged Isa around so he could face him and Isa immediately wrapped his arms him, burying his face in Lea’s shoulder. Lea gently rubbed his back. “Isa, I know it’s hard, but you’re not alone. It’s been hard on all of us, but this isn’t something you can just pretend isn’t happening.”

“I just don’t know how to deal with it, Lea.”

“Just take it one day at a time,” Lea replied. “And when it gets to be too much, I want you to come to me. You don’t have to deal with this alone.”

Isa was quiet for several minutes before lifting his head up, his eyes red and puffy. He was never one to cry, that had always been Lea who broke down, so to see Isa like this made Lea’s heart break. He gently wiped a stray tear from Isa’s cheek before pressing his lips there in a soft kiss. “You’re going to have rough days, Isa, but you’re also going to have good days,” Lea said. “And I’m going to be here for all of it.”

Isa took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. “Okay.” He hugged Lea a little tighter and Lea returned the embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Emotions can be rough.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never had them hit me like this before,” Isa said. “Even when we were kids, I’ve always kept them in check. It was always me calming you down when you cried, not the other way around.”

“Well, you’re still the sarcastic kid I fell in love with when we were teenagers,” Lea said. He pulled back to look at Isa again. “How about we get away for a bit? Go off world and take a vacation? It’s been a long time since we last got into trouble together.”

A small laugh escaped Isa, making a smile spread across Lea’s face. “And who would watch the kids?”

“I think they’ll be able to take care of themselves,” Lea replied. “It will be tough being away from them so soon after getting them back, but I think you need me more right now.”

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere you want,” Lea answered. “There’s plenty of worlds out there to choose from, though I do wonder what you would look like as a mermaid. I bet you would be hot.”

Isa laughed again and stepped back from Lea. “Help me load the dishwasher and we’ll figure out where to go.”

Weeks later, Roxas came across a post from Lea and gently nudged Xion who looked up from her book. Lea and Isa were in the Kingdom of Corona, dancing during a festival. “He looks much happier,” Xion commented, as she pointed at Isa who had the brightest smile she had ever seen on him. He hardly ever smiled and when he did, it wasn’t like the one he was giving Lea. 

“Lea says Isa’s been getting better,” Roxas said. “Looks like a getaway was just what he needed.”

“I’m glad,” Xion said as she watched Roxas scroll further, showing a picture of Isa with flowers braided into his hair and Lea kissing his cheek. He wasn’t smiling in this one, but it was still evident how happy he was. “I miss them though.”

“Yeah, me too,” Roxas said. “But the last time I talked to Lea, he said they were visiting one more world and they’d be home. So we’ll see them soon enough.” 

Xion nodded and they continued to look through the pictures Lea had posted.


End file.
